


Art for Subliminal

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Subliminal written by jane_x80for Day 24 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html#comments.The theme for Day 24 is Kiss/Mistletoe.Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!





	Art for Subliminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Subliminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126812) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Here is my last artwork for the 2017 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge and for the year 2017 as well. I hope you will enjoy it! 
> 
> I had so much fun collaborating with jane_x80 to give you all those Holidays artworks! Merci Jane, my friend, my Bernie and as you say, my partner in crime, for all of those words you have written in order to be companion fictions for my artworks. *bisous* We had a great and lovely time together, I hope we will be able to do it again next year! :D Je t’embrasse bien fort, ma chère amie! You are awesome! You are definitely the best! 
> 
> This last year has been a creative one for me, I created near 100 artworks, some of them as yet to be posted, some others has been only posted along their companion fictions. There is a possibility that in the upcoming months, I will post most of my artworks as stand alone like I did for this one. We shall see! 
> 
> I would like to say a very special « thank you » to both my beta viewer ainamclane and my cheerleader jane_x80. Words cannot express how grateful I am for your inputs, kindness and generosity. Thank you so much to both of you for being there for me. I appreciate it tremendously! Love you both! <3 <3
> 
> Also, I take the occasion to say « thanks » to all the writers I worked with this past year. I appreciate the trust you put in me. I hope I will get the pleasure to work with you again next year. :)
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank all the viewers that left me comments and kudos, I don’t create artworks to get those but it’s always a joy to receive such appreciation. Merci! :)
> 
> Happy Holidays! Joyeuses Fêtes! All the best to all of you!
> 
> ~ Red Pink Dots ❤️

This artwork has been inspired by the Holiday theme Kiss/Mistletoe.

What is it going on with Tony, is he hallucinating Gibbs kissing him over and over again at all those places? 

 

 « Free Merry Christmas background » at https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTAjLtx52506A4L3PLNVd1A5wWMOYxe5BvY4AZiUyyEVlvkgJQO

 

 

 

 


End file.
